


X-Ray

by Dreamcreator



Category: Smallville
Genre: Aliens, Anatomy, Brother-Sister Relationships, Clex - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Mutant Powers, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is slaving away at his paperwork and decides to take a break, wondering what his alien lover and younger sister are up too. Searching the mansion he finally finds them.</p>
<p>Apparently an Anatomy Lesson is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Well its another Clex story with a young Lena Luthor involved. This story had been in computer for over a year now and its high time for it to finally see daylight. I hope you enjoy this little piece! There will be more Clex and Lena stories coming this way soon.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters.

I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve been doing paperwork in my study. Probably till late at night all the way to the early hours in the morning. Glancing at my clock it read four in the afternoon. Damn.

Stretching my arms, I couldn’t help but look at the files and reports that seem to cover up my entire desk. Luthor Corps will always keep me busy no matter what I do; from the paperwork, stocks, to my Devil spawn father watching and waiting for me to screw up at any moment. I will always be a failure in that man’s eyes. No matter what I do.

Sighing, I throw the last of my work load into my briefcase. Smirking I recall Lena coming in here a few hours ago to make sure I was okay or “Make sure I didn’t fuse with the room”. For an eleven year old she can be quite sarcastic. Speaking of little sisters I need to go find mine.

Getting out of my chair was no easy task. Every single bone in my body seemed to pop or ache in places I didn’t know existed. God I feel old and I’m not even twenty two yet. Must be the Luthor legacy or something, the saying that they live by; work till you drop dead. Lena and especially Clark would get on to me so badly if they heard me say this, they both worry about my well being. They really don’t have to, but they do regardless what I say either way.

Thinking about them, made my heart flutter (yes the great Lex Luthor does have a heart, though some may not believe it). Lena is very precious to me; she’s an angel and imp mixed into one. I’ve been basically been raising my sister since our mother passed away seven years ago. Lionel was never around, and I really didn’t want the nannies to take care of Lena either, so I did. She’s been my heart and soul for so long, I really don’t know what I do without her. Though she does smack me gently in the head once in a while if I do something wrong. A lot of people are really quite shock a little girl can do that to me and I let her get away with it. She’s the only one that is allowed to do that to me and speak her mind out to me. I don’t take smack from anyone else except her.

And then there’s Clark. My superhero farmboy Clark. So naïve and wise at the same time. I never really believed in love at first sight (so many failed relationships which I am not proud of), but the moment he saved my life and I looked into those deep green emerald eyes of his, I knew I had fallen hard for him. He was a mystery to me since the first day we met, hiding something from the world and I just needed to know what it was. It had become to the point of an obsession to which Lena even told me flat out, that if Clark wanted to share his secret with me, he would do it on his terms, not mine. She told me to be patient or I would lose my friendship with him. For her being a child, she can be wise.

But it did pay off in the end. Clark finally told me his secret and I have never been so happy in my life! It brought us closer together making our friendship stronger and after a while it became something else. And this bond wasn’t something to be kept secret. Chloe and Lena joked it took us long enough to admit we love each other. I’ve never seen Clark blush so much in his life.

My thoughts were interrupted when the sounds of giggling could be heard in the den. I walk quietly over there.

“Stop moving! I need to make this perfect.”

“But it…giggle! …tickles C.K.!”

Confuse and curious, I head toward the door and open it slowly. I was shock to the sight I saw before me.

On the floor, were a few open books scatter in a circle, the pages showing pictures of bodies or bones or whatever ligaments that were being shown. I would be complaining about the mess in my den (I am a bit of an organized neat freak or like my sister says OCD) but that wasn’t what I was shocked about.

In the circle of all those books were Lena and Clark. My tiny little sister, sitting in my lover’s lap, looking like a small kitten right next to a giant bear. Her light pale skin contrast with her light purple dress, her long brown red hair going pass her shoulders down to her hips were loose and not in the braid that I put up this morning for her (If I wasn’t bald, my hair would have been the same exact hair color as hers). Lena’s lilac eyes were brimming in laughter, her giggles lighting up the room. Her eyes were so beautiful to those that cared for her but I knew the world was a cruel place and society was never going to accept her for who she was.

Clark on the other hand was concentrating on his task or whatever he was doing to Lena. His golden tan skin lit up from the rays of the sun that was entering through the den’s windows making it almost sparkle. His dark locks of hair, smooth and silky and oh! How I wanted to run my hand through those locks of hair. His green eyes were now a shade darker from his intense concentration with his task. It’s funny though how much wisdom can be seen through his teenage eyes, something that no adult actually sees. Those eyes I could stare at all day and never become tired of them. I said that to Clark one time in a private moment making him blush but smile at what I said. Lord, he has the world’s brightest smile you have never seen! I swear if you took a picture of him, the teeth would sparkle from the flash on the camera. As much as I admire his gorgeous looks, there are other qualities I respect about him as well; Such as his modesty and trying to see the good in people and wanting to save them. Kind of reminds me of Lena, though she does do a little bit of mischief sometimes (but only when she is hanging out with Chloe. Those two get into all sorts of trouble it’s not even funny).  He is just too good to be from this world and it’s true. My lover may be an alien from a different planet….but to me he’s an angel. A beautiful, innocent angel who belongs only to me.

“Lena! Hold still for a moment. I need to get this right.” Clark was saying to her.

“I’m…giggle!...trying…giggle!...I really am!” the little girl laughing and trying so hard not to squirm in Clark’s lap, as he is using a marker to draw on Lena’s hands.

Wait a minute…

“Is this a new style of painting that I don’t know about?” I ask, hiding my curiosity from them. After all we Luthors need to be presentable and suave at all times even in our own homes.

Both of them stop from what they are doing and look up right at me, their eyes shining brightly looking like deer caught by headlights of a car. It is an amusing sight, as I try to stifle the smirk slowly showing on my face.

“Hi Alexi! Decided to join the living?” questions Lena, looking up at me from her position on the floor. Her bright lilac eyes brimming with mirth and teasingness. I can’t help but chuckle.

“It’s called work Lena. I thought we discussed this.” I say in my best scolding voice. Really it’s hard to stay mad at her.

“Hey Lex. I hope we didn’t disturb you.” says Clark, setting the marker down on the floor by his backpack.

“No, you didn’t bother me. I needed a breather and decided to check up on you two. To make sure you didn’t get into any trouble.”

“See any deranged mutants around here?” asked Clark.

“Just Lena and I do question her sanity sometimes.” I reply.

“Hey!”

Both Clark and I laugh. That was another secret that was between us three, which was my young sister was a mutant. A mutant with psychic powers. I had discovered this fact when I was fourteen and Lena was four. The scientist in me wanted to do tests on her and train her abilities so they wouldn’t hurt her. But the older brother in me wanted to protect her from prying eyes (our father especially) and lab tables. No one was going to harm my little sister and live to tell the tale. How Clark discovered her powers was a very interesting situation, one that I still make fun of Lena for to this very day. She had been very sick, which causes her powers to go a little haywire or uncontrollable. I had a very important meeting to get to and asked Clark to watch her for me till I got back. Well they were watching Disney movies (Dumbo to be exact) and Lena began to fall asleep with the elephant drinking song playing, the song getting stuck in her head. Clark thought he was going crazy because he starts to see Pink Elephants dancing around in my den! She had projected the song and the image into Clark’s mind! I have never seen Lena so embarrassed before when I arrived back home and we both had to explain to Clark about her. Clark had to get me something to drink to stop the laughter coming out of my throat about what she had done. That had earned me a slap over the head from her, but it was worth it.

“So what are you two up to?” I ask, looking down at the scatter books surrounding them.

“I have an Anatomy test coming up and I need to memorize all the bone structures in the body. I know most of them except for the complicated ones. The hands and feet especially, since they have smaller parts.” explains Clark.

“And I’m helping him study!” exclaims Lena waving her hands and feet at me, showing the sketches from where the marker had drawn on them. “Clark’s using his X-Ray vision to look at all my bones and see where they are at and label them.”

“Using your powers for homework and instead of saving someone? I’m speechless.” I joke, making Clark blush. Oh I did know he uses his powers for everyday things, such as his super speed when he misses the bus for school or his heat ray beams on the jocks cars when they make fun of him or his friends.

“As much as I enjoy the fact that you are studying and not trying to find meteor freaks, you are kind of doing it wrong using Lena as a model.” I say to them.

“What?” asks Clark looking confuse from my statement. Lena was confuse as well.

I smile softly answering their questions. “Simple. These books are showing the bones of an adult person. What you’re doing is looking at the bone structures of a child. They are completely different.”

“How?” asks Lena cocking her head to the side.

I walk over to them, minding not to step on the books. “Your bone structure hasn’t fully developed yet. You’re still growing and thus you don’t make a good study guide.” I said jokingly. Clark’s face completely fell and was groaning miserably.

“Oh man! I’m going to fail this test!”

“Now don’t worry your pretty head off. You have all weekend to study for it. You just need another model to practice with. Like me. “

“The perfect test subject.” tease Lena. I glare at her, but that doesn’t faze her, just made her stick her tongue at me. So childish really.

“Are you sure?” asks Clark.

“Positive. Go right ahead, Clark. X-Ray me if you will.” I say with a dramatic air and a smirk on my face. Yes, I can be an egomaniac when I want to be.

Clark sighs. “Alright then.” He gently takes Lena off his lap, placing her on the floor, and both of them standing up. Clark looks at me then, his green eyes not once leaving my gray-blue ones, the gaze full of concentration like I never seen before. I feel a shudder go right through me, from just that look alone. Part of me wonders if Clark not only has the ability of X-Ray, but can he look into the depths of the soul as well? I hope not.

He keeps looking at me, up and down, his eyes changing into a slight light shade of green as he changes from normal view to whatever view he was looking through now. He has to tilt his head, looking straight at me. God, does it take that long to look at bones? Because if Clark keeps looking at me like that for one more minute I’m going to pounce him. And there is no way I’m doing that in front of my little sister. I am trying so hard to stay calm and compose even with my pants getting way too snug, when all of a sudden Clark gasps. The intensive look was gone.

“What? Is there something wrong?” I asks.

“N-nothing is wrong.” My alien boy replies, turning away from me.

“Is Alexi okay?” asks Lena, concern heard in that sweet voice of hers. I cannot really blame her. If Clark saw something wrong with me, I need to know now, before whatever it is becomes worse.

“No, no he’s fine. Perfectly healthy.” mumbles Clark picking up some of the books from the floor and not looking at any of us.

Lena blinks. “Okay, if you say so.” She doesn’t believe him for one second and neither do I. Clark has always been a very bad liar, and the blush that was appearing on his face was incriminating him even more. She could read his mind if she wanted to, but she loves Clark too much to invade his privacy.

“Dinner is probably going to be ready soon.” I say and looking at Lena, “Go wash your hands and feet off with soap. You look like you’re going to get plastic surgery.”

“Very funny.” Says Lena, but heads out the door to go wash up. I turn to Clark.

“You are staying over tonight right?”

“I’ve always have. Nothing is going to change that.”

“Clark, what’s wrong really?” I ask wanting him to look at me, instead of his backpack. He sighs, but his cheeks are still red from all his blushing.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I’ve…” Clark bit his bottom lip, “…I’ve really haven’t gotten the hang of using my X-Ray vision yet.”

“What?”

“Well…um…it’s just not seeing bones, but muscles and…seeing through things such as people.”

“And that’s a problem?” I venture on.

“It’s that it comes in random order, I have to wait till the right vision shows up before I can do anything. I can’t really explain it.”

“So you saw something that you didn’t mean to see? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” I ask making sure we are on the right page.

“Yes.” He says and ducks his head away from me, again. I sigh walking over to him, and lifting is chin up so we can see eye to eye.

“Clark, what did you see that how’s you acting like this? Come on you can tell me.”

“I can’t…it’s...too embarrassing.” stutters Clark making his rosy cheeks even redder than before. I chuckle loving his innocent blush.

“You can tell me. I promise I won’t make fun of you. And as a bonus I won’t tell Lena. Deal?” It’s very rare of me to compromise, but I want to know what it is that my boyfriend is so embarrassed about.

“…Okay…”

I smirk triumphantly. Score one for the Lexster.

Clark nervously shift, then leans closely to my ear. His dark bangs are tickling my bald scalp, his soft breath brushing by my ear sending tiny tingles down my spine. God, doesn’t this kid know what he’s doing to me?

“You’re not wearing any underwear.”

My eyes literally pop out of their sockets. I can actually feel heat rising in my cheeks. Of all the things he could have said I wasn’t expecting that. I keep thinking over and over again in my head, _Stay compose Luthor, stay compose_!

I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you. I mean-“

“Does it bother you?” I blush, sounding very stupid right now.

Clark blushes, but there is a small smile to his handsome face, and his eyes became half-lidded. “Not at all.” He whispers to me and begins to nibble my ear. “In fact I find it quite… _sexy_.”

I swear this farmboy is trying to kill me. In a good way though, and if I were to die at this moment, I will certainly die happy. But right now I need to even out the playing field.

“Sexy, huh?” I whisper back at him, taking him into my arms. “I’ll show you sexy.” Joining our lips together, I pull him closer to me, getting a moan out of him. He moans even more as I shove my tongue into his mouth, and rub against him. Our tongues are battling for dominance, while Clark is caressing my scalp, and thrusts into my crotch. Now I’m the one moaning.

Sadly we have to break the kiss for some air, but we still need more, because Clark’s kissing my neck, while I lift his shirt to reveal his amazing abs and touch them. Was everybody here in Smallville blind? Couldn’t they see this wonderful creature here? A blessing in disguise right in front of them? Apparently so, but I am glad. Clark is mine and no one else’s. I am one possessive bastard if I do say so myself.

We both are still panting for air. Clark then kisses my lips in a gentle kiss, his eyes filling up with passion looking at me. “Can we pick this up tonight? Right after we put Lena to bed?” I chuckle darkly thinking of all the naughty things I’m going to do to him tonight and repeatedly too if I might add.

“Of course. After all I did promise to help you with your _anatomy_.”


End file.
